


战战梦游仙境02

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 6





	战战梦游仙境02

02 是疯子还是甜甜？

“赞兔子，你要带我去哪？”肖战跟在赞兔子身后。  
“你真的什么都不记得了？”赞兔子感到很意外。  
肖战老实巴交的点了点头。  
赞兔子叹了口气， “我带你去见一个疯子，他之前不是这样的，希望你能让他变好。”

…… ……

‘疯子’见到肖战的时候，立刻扑了过去， “肖战！真的是肖战！”  
“人我带来了，得快点带他去见顾魏国王，疯子，我先走了。”说着赞兔子就跑掉了。  
餐桌前，疯子搂着肖战，“战战，你不记得我了吗，我是甜甜呀，王甜甜。”  
肖战摇了摇头， “我真的不知道你是谁……”  
王甜甜含着眼泪， “负心汉！你以前说最爱我的！”  
肖战一时间真觉得自己比眼前哭的少年还委屈…  
“诶呀，你别哭了，你证明证明咱俩以前认识……”肖战边给少年擦眼泪，边哄着…  
王甜甜瞪圆了眼睛， “这还用证明？！你有2个洞，两个洞我都进去过！”  
肖战一时大脑空白…难道以前真认识？  
王甜甜委屈的咬着下唇， “负心汉！你心里不记得了，身体肯定记的！负心汉，我们做吧！”

“啊啊……嗯……别在进了……啊……太深了……哈…啊啊啊…不要了……”肖战被王甜甜按在餐桌上，两腿打开，前面花穴不停吞吐着王甜甜的肉棒，自己的肉棒被对方握在手里套弄着…  
肖战把手往下伸，一边玩弄自己的蛋蛋，一边待王甜甜冲进自己穴里的时候，摸两把他的蛋蛋……  
“唔……啊哈…好甜甜了…嗯……啊啊啊……受不了了……好棒…啊……”  
王甜甜一边流着眼泪，一边猛力艹干着， “战哥，呼……我肉棒和蛋蛋都被……哈……都被你淫水打湿了…”  
“嗯啊……甜甜肉棒太大…才让……啊啊……让小穴流那么多水的…”肖战爽的翻起了白眼……  
“战哥现在记起我了吗？”  
“记……啊、嗯啊……你说什么都记得…啊…… 快……往里那里插……啊哈……就那里…… 啊啊啊……不行了…… 啊——”  
随着肖战射精，王甜甜也爬在肖战的胸口射进了花穴…

肖战无力的躺在餐桌上，这哪里甜？就是疯子！


End file.
